vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Chell
"..." Chell is the main protagonist of the Portal series, and a wrestler in the VGCW: Female Division. She is a former Gurl Gamer Champion, and with her partner Faith Connors, make up the Tag-Team Still Alive who are former Gurl Co-Op Champions. Chell is the second wrestler in both VGCW and the Female Division to hold both a Singles and a Tag-Team Title at the same time. In Portal "I had a pretty good life. And then you showed up. You dangerous, mute lunatic." - GLaDOS As a test subject for Aperture Science, Chell wields the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, commonly known as the Portal Gun. Waking up from stasis after the psychopathic AI GLaDOS' takeover, she goes through a series of life-threatening, physics-defying tests while being monitored by GLaDOS herself. After completing these tests and defeating GLaDOS, she is put into stasis again, only to be woken up many years later by personality core Wheatley, who wants her to help him escape the now-crumbling Aperture facility. She then is thrust back into the test chambers, facing off against a resurrected GLaDOS, navigating a new series of tests, and delving into the history of Aperture and the origins of GLaDOS in order to escape the facility once and for all. According to pre-GLaDOS Aperture tests, Chell ranks off the charts in stubbornness and tenacity. According to GLaDOS, she is fat, adopted, and a horrible person. In WVGCW Season 1: The Courtesy Call Chell debuted on June 6, 2013 in a match against Tifa Lockhart. The match started out going back and forth between the two competitors, but Chell soon began to demonstrate problem-solving skills honed by dozens of Aperture tests. She started reversing all of Tifa's attacks, taking control of the match. After a fairly quick match, Chell landed a final hit and scored the pinfall, starting her career with a huge success of a victory. At the Season 1 finale Newcomer Battle Royale, Chell squared off against Ivy Valentine, Bayonetta, Faith, Videl and Tina Armstrong. She wasn't able to clinch that one, however; though she did well, putting up a valiant effort and eliminating Videl from the proceedings, she was the third participant to be eliminated. Season 2-3: Team Building Despite this loss, Chell's singles success showed no signs of slowing down. On July 17th, when she faced Videl in a Hell in a Cell Match, things weren't going so swell from the bell for the mute one. Videl appeared to have total control of the match, but Chell slowly gained momentum, eventually turning the match around and pinning Videl for her second singles win. On August 1st, Chell entered the tag division with Faith Connors, debuting the highly anticipated team dubbed "Still Alive". Their opponents, Terra Branford and Bayonetta currently of The Witches Three, proved to be no match for the unparalleled teamwork displayed by the newly formed alliance of the test subject and the runner. Chell brought the best out of Bayonetta and pushed Terra to her limits, suplexing her from three sides of the ring apron before kicking her off the fourth. Chell remained a threatening, resilient force throughout the match, withstanding a vicious spear through the barricade at the hands of Terra only to shake it off and continue her command over the match. With Chell and Terra remaining the legal women throughout most of the battle, Faith took the fight to Bayonetta outside of the ring, visibly injuring the witch without receiving a tag. When Bayonetta finally entered the fray with a hot tag, Chell tagged out, allowing Faith to deliver the finishing blow and pick up the pin, ending the bout in a convincing manner. Three weeks later, they would team up again to take on Devil's Advocate, comprised of Morrigan Aensland and She-Hulk. Once again showing the impressive teamwork skills that won them their previous match, they would topple the succubus and the towering green giant to win once again, and gain entry into a #1 Gurl Co-Op Contenders match against Cobra Twonit. When they finally clashed on September 3rd, Still Alive were seen as the general favorites to win the match. However, the Cobra Twonit had been underestimated, and this led to Still Alive's first defeat, with Chell herself taking the fall for the team. However, Still Alive would be given a chance to redeem themselves for their defeat, as they would be entered into another #1 Gurl Co-Op Contenders match at Breakdown against Camstrings, who had also failed to claim a #1 Contenders spot the previous week. This time they would take their chance and run with it, as they would beat Camstrings, despite some rather impressive resilience from Cammy on her own, to become the #1 Contenders to Cobra Twonit's Gurl Co-Op Championship. After taking a month's rest, both members of Still Alive returned to singles on November 22nd to prepare for their upcoming title match. While Faith would end up losing her match to Princess Daisy, Chell found herself with a much more threatening opponent in Ayla. While Chell herself was undefeated in singles, Ayla was undefeated outright, winning every match she's been in. Nonetheless, she took to the ring to face this opponent head-on, using her speed to wear down the Cavewoman, and eventually put her down for the 3-Count, giving her the surprise victory. She was now prepared to face Cobra Twonit once more. This preparation was more than enough, as in an epic clash, on December 5th, Still Alive got their revenge for losing to Cobra Twonit and earned the Gurl Co-Op titles. However, Chell now had another title in her sight: The Gurl Gamer title. Unluckily for her, one of her opponents in the #1 Contender's match was Ayla. Pissed at being humiliated by Chell, Ayla and Tifa decided to take out Chell first, with Ayla scoring the pin that ended Chell's dreams of the Gurl Gamer title for now. Chell quickly regained her momentum on February 13th, beating Zelda, Android 18, and Elizabeth in a race out of a steel cage. Season 4: Huge Success! With new number one contenders decided, Still Alive successfully defended their titles for the first time on April 3rd against The Last Sheikah in a Tornado Tag match. Chell would lose her undefeated Singles streak to Ivy but that would hardly deter the silent champion, cause after Ayla ran Ivy out of the Female Division, Ayla would request her next title defense be against the only person who had ever defeated her...Chell, Faith would agree for her partner and so Chell found herself double booked for Breakdown 4. Breakdown would arrive and Chell was ready. After a brutal match against Saints Roll, Still Alive would manage to hold on to the belts, with they're title defense out of the way Chell prepared for the big one... her match against Ayla. Though people knew Chell was strong they were skeptical that Chell's win over Ayla may have had a lot to do with luck, however as the bell rang Chell proved that idea dead wrong. Chell came out swinging at full force, no one had ever seen someone put such a beating on Ayla before. Chell would eventually score the first fall and shortly after would do something no one thought was possible: she made Ayla tap for the second fall. Chell would later make Ayla tap a second time for her third point. Ayla in a big shock to the crowd was barely able to mount an offense against Chell and as the clock wound down to the final few minutes, Ayla would manage to score her third point of the match using the Tyrano Rack closely following Chell's fifth pin. But Chell wasn't done yet, and for the third time in the match would make the cave women submit. Ayla tried everything to clutch the match, but to no avail. The clock struck zero, and the final score was 7-3 for the "Orange Potato". Chell lifted the belt above her head and the crowd roared in respect for the new champion. Breakdown IV would go down as the biggest night of Chell's career as she would walk out as the first double champion in Female Division history and hold two victory over the otherwise undefeated Ayla. Season 5: Infinite Momentum. Screeching Halt. There was a huge deal of respect for Chell now, as the first WVGCW Double Championship holder in its history. Finding anyone who could challenge Chell for either belt would be a tall order. There were plenty of names to consider, but Chell took a particular liking to Tifa Lockhart. So much so that she decided Tifa would be the only contender for her title. She challenged Tifa to a fight, and if Tifa won, she would be the Number One Contender. The two fought long and hard, with Tifa showing off exactly why Chell thought she was worth the shot. However, the champion held strong and wouldn't let herself be shown up on her first match with both belts, and she withstood Tifa, taking her down. Her next defence of a title would be her Tag Team one. She and Faith fought RPGenie, the winners of the Gurl Co-op Championship Contenders Tournament. The battle was a tornado tables match, and it was long and brutal as usual for Chell's title bouts. However, Shantae was frozen in place for a time during the match thanks to outside interference. Whether this was the reason or not, RPGenie would be smashed through a table and Still Alive retained a third time. Seeing their win had been influenced by the New Witch Order, Chell and Faith agreed to a rematch at Breakdown F.I.V.E to prove that Still Alive could take down any challengers. Once again, Chell would be fighting over two different belts on the same night. Breakdown F.I.V.E.: The Fall Unbeknownst to Chell however, things were about to take a very dark turn for her. Her first defence was an even more gruelling battle against RPGenie. Faith did all she could to take down Lucina, and came very close, but Chell wasn't able to keep Shantae from breaking up the pins. Both Chell and Faith fought hard, but the battle of attrition was too much. After being damaged so much by Lucina, Chell couldn't handle Shantae's funky moves and went down for the three count while Faith was distracted with Lucina, ending Still Alive's reign of over a whole year. Chell didn't have time to grieve for this loss. The very next match was the WVGCW Championship bout with the rising powerhouse, Cate Archer, who had managed to beat the wrestler who had so impressed Chell, Tifa, quite easily. The two fought hard and neither had the clear advantage, but in the end the fatigue was simply too much. Chell had overestimated her own stamina, and in the end she was taken down by a double legdrop off the top rope, losing both titles in a single night. The pain of losing two titles was bad enough, before Chell watched with horror as a new assistant for the General Manger, Samus, was announced right in front of her eyes. It's been a long time. How have you been? Record Category:Gurl Gamer Champion